Kojin Kobayashi
Kojin-ichi Yatarō Jōza Kobayashi (小林 古神, Kobayashi Kojin) heretofore known as Kenpanchi Kojin (剣八 古神, Kojin Kenpanchi) or known among them as Bokuryū (矇竜, Blind Dragon) is a Shinigami who formerly serves as the lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, under the captain, Kenpachi Fujitora, in the Gotei 13. Then he decided to take over the Eleventh Division, by killing Kenpachi Fujitora but failed. Then lead it to blindness caused by Fujitora's slash. When his visual impairment caused by a slash which was dashed into the ocular perceivers by Kenpanchi Fujitora, Kojin was appointed by a cryptic figure who was a member of the Royal Sentinel and took him to Soul King Palace, to meet the Soul King. Then he was granted a potency to visually perceive someone's Reiatsu to supersede his optical incapacitation. Furthermore, making it — The Eye of the Soul King, itself. However, he killed the eleventh division captain at that time, Kenpachi Fujitora — when he wanted to take revenge on what Fujitora had done to him. At that time he was also promoted to captain. Furthermore, he became the most ferocious and revengeful man, throughout his past. Nevertheless, he failed to defend his title and was killed on the day of the competition for the title Kenpachi by Sojin Kobayashi. Appearance Kojin's distinguished appearance is handsome face with marginally of androgynous, that is, someone who looks akin to a male and some are like a female. He is an individual who has dark hair approaching his peak forward to the chest that is smooth and bound. He has narrow brownish ebony ocular perceivers and a rather sharp nasal perceiver and has chiseled jaws. Cognate to his height, Kojin is a brawny man in his entire body. When he was still in Rukongai, he used Happi clothing, better known as a Japanese straight sleeve coat with torn pieces surrounding the armhole, accompanied by many tears due to him, thirsty for blood when pitting a sword. In his pants, he wore Fundoshi or known as typical Japanese male panties made of white cloth, which was wrapped around his waist to cover the part of his genitals. After being appointed by Isenban to his clan, Kojin wore a white hakama tied with white trapezoidal koshita to keep it loose, then on the leg, he wore white socks wrapped in Japanese tabi. He uses these clothes every day to practice martial arts using a sword. The rest, he uses straw hats and robes when he travels. When Kojin fought Fujitora to take control of the Eleventh Division and wanted to get Kenpachi's denomination, however, Kojin failed to reach his dream and from that fight left a straight horizontal scar right in his ocular perceivers and made him blind. After that, he isolated himself with his lover, Fuha Kobayashi, who was withal a concubine from Fujitora who was glommed by him. He still utilizes his ex-exercise white hakama with a little speck of blood and a tear-torn tear and with a messy appearance. When the suffering transpired, Kojin and his doter were appointed by a cryptic figure who was a sentinel from the Zero Division heading to Soul Palace. From his visit, Kojin's dressed appearance transmuted, he used typical royal aristocratic habiliments which included; White hakama wrapped in gold sleeveless haori accompanied by floral patterns with blackish hakama pants. When Kojin prospered in vanquishing Kenpachi Fujitora who at the time was the eleventh division captain, he managed to avenge what Fujitora had done to him. He was appointed captain of the Eleventh Division and won the Kenpachi designation. When he captained the eleventh division, his dressed appearance transmuted, he wore Shihakushō (死 覇 装, Garment of Dead Souls) -, which contains several components, namely, white shitagi (under attire), diminutive sleeve, white tabi (foot pouch), and waraji (sandals) and with the typical captain's apparel with the eleventh division white sleeves haori abaft which are lavender with collars to the bottom that are patterned with dragon scales and with hakama white rhombus-shaped flowers. During the tournament to bulwark his designation, Kojin wore a white shitagi shirt and a rhombus-shaped hakama. Personality Background Kojin was born to a lowly station in Rukongai, the 77th district of the East Alley, Tanbō. A place where things that were not congruous were carried out and chaos prevailed. He was an illegitimate child of a prostitute who was enshrined to work even when he carried him in his womb. He was born with a womb twelve months; crawling on the day he was born and had to migrate in the lowest area of Rukongai slum which remains vulnerable susceptible to violence. At that time, Kojin was very reliable and supple in terms of swordsmanship due to bulwarking himself from people who made trouble with him or a troublemaker. it made him a cruel serial killer, this was due to his vision of consciousness to rid the world of rottenness and humanitarian crises. Because he has been bored for a long time and so many people have killed him mercilessly, sometimes he forgets his thought of the decay of the world and to destroy injustice. When he sits he piles up people he slaughters. Shortly thereafter, came the Isenban Kobayashi, Sentinel of the East Gate Rukongai, from the east. He came to Kojin who was sitting at that time and asked his designation. Then, Kojin slashed his hand to bleed. Anon Isenban took out his giant wooden sword. The two of them fought with each other, and when both of them slashed at each other, one of Isenban's slashes hit Kojin's shoulder, wide. Then Isenban asked his denomination to come back, Kojin answered with a gasp and pain. Isenban then offered him to join his clan, a clan where people with facilities above the average were accumulated. Kojin initially relucted but he had no cull. Then Isenban treated him and bandaged his wound and took it to the place of his clan. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power': When people have any facilities, sword, martial arts with their hands, or Hakuda's facilities, this will automatically affect the Reiatsu of each person. Kojin has the facility to control Reiryoku above the average captain in general, this is due to the rudimentary faculty of tenaciousness and sensitivity to the spiritual soul that can provide sundry facilities. To get to illimitable facilities, one must build reiatsu on each of them, how to build reiatsu is their own way, for example Kojin builds his reiryoku by cogitating which cumulates himself with nature so he can focus more on controlling his reiatsu while fighting. Kojin uses reiatsu for sundry functions. As a defensive function — Kojin takes out the reiatsu to make it an auspice / shield by cumulating reiatsu to make it fight against damage, this is true if the opponent's reiatsu is more impotent than the very vigorous Kojin reiatsu. In additament to utilizing it as an auspice—, Kojin additionally applied the utilization of reiatsu as a form of resistance, for example, animating his sword with his reiatsu to make a very amalgamated attack. In integration, Kojin withal throws down his reiatsu's vexation to dismay people who have low reiatsu compared to him, by engendering vigorous pressure by subjugating the reiatsu of the person he daunts. These things can avail Kojin to surmount his visual impairment by abstracting a little of his reiryoku, to be able to detect the reiryoku of the people around him. When he was taken to Soul Palace by a cryptic person who was the guardian of the Soul King — he met the Soul King to be given the potency to be able to visually perceive with his ocular perceivers but could only optically discern visually with the reiatsu engendered by his enemy, with that — Kojin was entitled as The Eye of the Soul King. With the above faculties, it can avail Kojin to surmount his impotencies. The color of reiatsu is resolute by the personality of each owner, uniquely, Kojin's reiatsu looks akin to a White Archaic Dragon that has no ocular perceivers when Kojin throws down his inner energy which causes burning of reiatsu in his body and can provide transcendent facilities. *'Zanjutsu Master': The ability to fight using a sword is the basic ability of a Shinigami. However, this is different from Kojin. Kojin was born an extraordinary bloodthirsty fighter, this was due to his malefaction-prone birthplace, thanks to that, Kojin was able to learn the art of killing with swords. He can adroitly swing the sword right at his target without hurting himself and can fend off several assailants and make a very fatal counterattack. Kojin can kill hundreds of people because of his wild killer instincts and his sword skills. Besides that, the cognizance of the kojin sword incremented when he met Isenban Kobayashi, when he was standing heaped on the people he killed. After he fought with Isenban, he showed wild sword skills, then in the cessation he was subjugated and joined the Kobayashi clan, which is a clan that has special faculties in sword martial arts. In the place of the clan's special dojo, he showed his mad skills to the students at the dojo, then he virtually killed his fellow students while practicing a match. This was determinately ceased by Isenban, the North Gate Sentinel, as well as the head of the Kobayashi clan dojo. He is the right person to be a person who has the designation Kenpanchi, which is a bloodthirsty madman, he shows that competency, when he takes revenge on his adoptive father, who is additionally the head of the house in the Kobayashi clan and is the eleventh division captain and withal, is the Kenpachi designation holder, namely Kenpachi Fujitora. He was able to ward off the tiger's ferocious attack and was able to hurt him, Kenpachi Fujitora was a person of great physical facility and sword, all Fujitora's assailants were slashes as vigorous as the wind. Kojin was able to eschew the most vigorous slash, then killed him with the slash of the Blind Dragon. *'Hakuda Master': Before he became acquainted with swordsmanship, Kojin was a combatant utilizing the greatest bare hands in Rukongai in the lower districts. He utilizes his fist to hit, parry, or blow a contravention attack. Many enemies disparage him as a child and pretend to fight with him without utilizing a sword, in the terminus he facilely vanquishes the person. Kojin often utilizes the outside of his hand to cast his final blow on the enemy jaw. Besides being able to hit, or fend off attacks. Kojin could facilely capture the weapons of his enemy when his enemy pelted him with a weapon or swung his sword. He withal cumulated his blows with his nimble forms of kineticism, this was shown when he lost his sword when he was caught. He can fight when his hands are tied abaft his back, then utilize his head to launch fatal attacks and additionally utilize his legs to kick his opponents. Albeit he has now utilized a sword to assail, he sometimes utilizes his Hakuda sciences to compensate for his facility to shoot, for example when he is cornered by an opponent's sword, he kicks the opponent's leg, then returns to his initial position. Moreover, Kojin is a person who facilely defeats other people without utilizing his sword, that is by utilizing both of his bare hands. Zanpakutō Gōkūten (豪空天, Great Sky Heaven): When sealed, Gōkūten looks homogeneous to a long sword or rather a tachi. Gōkūten has several embellishments, namely: the tip of a golden sword; the wooden handle of the sword is yellowish white; Wrapped in a sun-orange silk cloth; Then it is coupled with Tsuba (鍔) or kenned as the hand sentinel of the sword blade in the form of a round pattée cross and bronze in color with a floral pattern; And the last one is a greenish brown scabbard and wrapped with a rope under the sword sentinel. Gōkūten is a sword that was forged by Ōetsu Nimaiya for seven days and seven nights utilizing the Royal Palace's iron sand and hardened utilizing the Soul King flame to compose the sword. The Sword God, Ōetsu Nimaiya himself called it a very sharp sword that can split seven mountains and seven rivers. Because of the sharpness of the sword, Ōetsu uses special wood from the Royal Palace that cannot be split. Overall, Gōkūten is the long sword used by Kojin as its purpose. Gōkūten is withal kenned as Zetsutō (絶刀, Unrivaled Sword) — due to unrivaled strength when Kojin delivered the final slash with the opponent who dueled with him. : Shikai Special Ability: Gōkūten, released by the command of "Soar" (翔る, Kakeru) — while maintaining its original long katana sword shape or shall be known as tachi. In general, Kojin utilizes his sword, Gōkūten, as a weapon in his hand or as melee combat. Despite this, Gōkūten has two special facilities, both of which can be activated when Kojin grasps both of his hands on the sword and takes a swing, Kojin concentrates on amassing his reiryoku into his sword, then issues it as a form of reiatsu power manipulation. With this, Gōkūten can be called semi-melee Zanpakutō and semi-kido Zanpakutō type, if both are utilized together. Due to the potency of controlling Kojin's reiatsu, he can accumulate reiryoku expeditiously and can relinquish it as the potency of the reiatsu who has a tremendous destructive potency. Despite this, Gōkūten entered the Melee type Zanpakutō category, due to Kojin's frequency of carrying out attacks in the form of physical attacks. Then it was because he was a Kenpachi and was the Captain of the Eleventh Division in Gotei 13, who was considered as abashed when utilizing a kido-type Zanpakutō. In excess, Gōkūten is a multifarious sword, due to its competency to be utilized for melee combat or can additionally be utilized as a manifestation of the vigor of the reiatsu relinquished by the sword. :*'Gōryūga Tenshō' (豪竜牙天衝, Great Dragon Fang Heaven-Piercer): After taking a stand, Kojin held his hands to the sword, faced forward, then fixated on his reiatsu to amalgamate it to his sword. If the reiatsu amassed through him and onto his sword is astronomically immense enough, Kojin throws his sword slash towards the front of his opponent and engenders a profoundly and astronomically immense destructive force, this is due to Kojin's great reiatsu control. The Gōryūga Tenshō itself withal has a shape that resembles a dragon's fangs or a greenish-white moon. Because the reiatsu was quite colossal, Kojin utilized the technique in sundry ways, for example; When he is faced with an immensely colossal opponent or more sizably voluminous than him, he utilizes the technique to cast or slash the enemy. Then when he was withal confronted by a great attack from his enemy, Kojin utilized the technique to neutralize the terrible attack from his enemy. When he was in the form of a bankai, the vigor of the Gōryūga Tenshō grew more vigorous many times, with just one swing capable of eradicating a moiety of the city. In terms of faculty and use, the Gōryūga Tenshō is a multifarious attack that is withal vigorous, it is evident from several utilizations and the results prove efficacious at all times. ::*'Sōryūten' (鉤竜天, Heavenly Dragon Claw): Sōryūten itself is a technique akin to Gōryūga Tenshō, but has several differences, the most fundamental of which is how it is utilized, the Gōryūga Tenshō itself uses both hands while holding the sword and accumulates a point against the sword and throws a slash of potency to bring out vigor immensely colossal damage. Whereas Sōryūten itself only used one arm holding the sword to fixate on the reiatsu itself, because utilizing only one arm, it expedited the congregation and hardening of the reiatsu inside him which was distributed into his sword. Because the haste of accumulating the reiatsu, Sōryūten itself can assail the enemy like shooting bullets that are spread. Although Sōryūten is not as vigorous as the Gōryūga Tenshō, it can preserve Kojin's time in a variety of situations, for example when Kojin was faced with a situation where the other hand was sealed, he could utilize the other hand to utilize Sōryūten or if the enemy was a group of people, he could shoot the Sōryūten expeditiously. Bankai Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi (広目豪空天神大乗古天地, 's Great Sky Heaven: Ancient Heaven–Earth of Divine ): After accumulating Reiatsu inside and outside his body, Kojin was wrapped in a Reiatsu aura that matched the color that designated himself as greenish white, Gōkūten transformed the wearer into a giant greenish white Chinese dragon, equipollent to Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, from the sword sealed on him that is. The dragon is shown as a blind and eyeless dragon which holds a green katana sword, betokening itself as a blind person when his ocular perceivers are cut against the precedent Kenpanchi. With leather and scales composed of steel, accompanied by sharp hands. The fitness on his body is not as facile as being cut by anyone and can neutralize all kido, and can perforate the defensive walls of the Bakudō technique. : Bankai Special Ability: After activating his Bankai, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi transmuted the shape that was sealed into the shape of a giant greenish white dragon that held an immensely colossal green long katana in its mouth. Utilizing his astronomically immense body, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi was able to distribute a very immensely colossal assailant and could wipe out the entire countryside in Rukongai. Because it is a Bankai, or can additionally be called the final form of a Zanpakuto which is additionally the last attack of a Zanpakuto, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi, can increment the utilizer's bulwark, attack, and reflexes. He can withal increase a special facility when he is in the form of a Shikai, for example, the Gōryūga Tenshō, an assailant that sanctions the utilizer to amass reiatsu into his sword and soul and slash it as a manifestation of reiatsu attacks, which form a moon or dragon fangs, which withal cause damage considerable ravagement. Unlike if the assailant was carried out by Kojin when he was in the form of a Bankai, he could launch his Gōryūga Tenshō with a much more preponderant and more devastating force due to the utilization of the bankai. :*'Body Regeneration': In integration, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi has immunity from poisons and curses, this can be proven when he fights the poison-type Zanpakutō, his body becomes immune because his entire body is iron and steel and is covered with sharp scales as auspice from physical attacks. Although it cannot be poisoned, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi can be made rusty because with a damp and very wet area or it can withal be overcome with acid-engendering material, which can expedite the rusting process. Because his susceptible to corrosive damage caused by moist areas or high acidic ingredients, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi has special facilities, namely when he is covered in blood caused when he slaughters his enemies or when he is slashing his opponent, automatically, the blood engendered from the opponent can be converted into a regenerative force that can renovate its damaged body to its pristine body, the more he slaughters the enemy the more he is indomitable. Therefore, Kojin trained his Bankai's unique vigor when he slaughtered hollow or his opponent. :*'Durability': Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi is a Bankai that sanctions its users to transform themselves into an astronomically immense and iron-skinned Chinese dragon and coated with sharp steel scales. This sanctions him as an initial auspice from slashes or enemy attacks in the form of physical attacks. He can withal use sharp scales as an offensive resistance, namely by colliding himself with the enemies which causes his enemies to be hit with sharp iron thorns from his scales. In additament, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi can withal engender attacks from his claws and fangs, accompanied by sharp claws, which sanction him to scratch or tear apart his opponent, then with his fangs, he can bite or slash his opponent while leading him into space with the flying facility. In additament, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi is an astronomically immense and long Chinese dragon, he can narrow and suffocate his opponents like a python that is preying on his prey while strangling, his opponent is additionally exposed to sharp scales when he suffocates. Aside from being able to have an abundance of bulwark against physical attacks, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Daijō Kotenchi, can additionally anticipate or sentinel himself from a Kidō-shaped attack, as well as Bakudō or Hadō and other sealing attacks. This is evidenced by his immunity to Hadō's assailant, for example against Hadō # 90. Kurohitsugi, an assailment that sanctions his opponent to seal himself in an immensely colossal ebony box equipped with a transfixion above that sanctions him to assail himself in a captured state. Despite these conditions, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi can neutralize the assailant due to the iron and steel body designed to neutralize Hadō's assailant. :*'Flexibility': Besides being able to neutralize Kidō, which is attack-predicated, or can additionally be called Hadō, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi can withal perforate the solid bulwarks of the Bakudō, ie spells used to sanction the wearer to bulwark against manifestations of reiatsu. This can be proven when his opponent is utilizing the Bakudō # 81 Dankū spell, which is one of the most vigorous bulwark spells that can bulwark the wearer from the Kidō type attack, at levels above 80. Kōmoku Gōkūten: Daijō Kotenchi facilely perforates the bulwark by crashing himself into Bakudō # 81 Dankū, that, then breaks the defensive spell, this is again due to the iron and steel body that can chase Kidō-predicated spell spells. Although the size of the Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi is prodigiously and sizably voluminous, it does not affect the celerity of the assailant carried by the sword that it swings, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi can circumnavigate expeditiously to his enemy and distribute tremendous damage. Once he flies, he can perforate seven heavens and seven skies, because of the haste he flies towards the firmament and the faculty to float. Overall, Kōmoku Gōkūten: Jindaijō Kotenchi is a Bankai that can be utilized as an offensive and defensive bulwark. ::*'Jōshō Kokūten: Jōdo Tensei' (上昇古空天浄土転生, Ancient Sky Heaven's Ascension: Pure Land of Celestial Rebirth): :::*'Shitennō Gōtenran' (四天王豪天嵐, ' Great Celestial Tempest): Trivia Quotes References Title